Katsugeki Touken RWBY
by CatPockyLady
Summary: Weapons. Most people say that they are just weapons, but to some, they are more than that. Weapons can be a part of you, and extension of yourself. So what if a weapon... was a person?
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Girl with a Red Hood**

 _Black._

That was the only thing Kunihiro saw, he also heard a painful ringing in his head. 'It's so hard to think' _he thought_. 'What happened? All I remember was a successful mission, then returning home... But that's all I can gather...'

As the ringing started to subside, Kunihiro slowly opened his eyes to the light. He then looked around the area, a normal lush green forest, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for his teammates were nowhere to be found. 'Hope they're ok...' Kunihiro then shook his head at the thought. 'No. They're all capable warriors, they'll be fine.' Smiling to himself, he then got up, taking a step forward... only to fall flat on his face. 'As I hope I will too..' just as he was back up on his feet again, he heard a inhuman growl coming from the bushes.

At that sound, everything in Kunihiro's body was on edge, grasping his sword tightly he looked around. "Who's there?" Cautiously asked Kunihiro, suddenly a very large shadowy figure came out of the bushes, it was a large black wolf glowing red eyes and a white bone mask to match the plates and spikes on its back, taking his sword out of it's sheath, Kunihiro took a few steps back in intimidation but nonetheless stood his ground.

The creature growled and started to circle around the boy, as if measuring his strength. The creature then lunges at the blue eyed warrior with a ferocious roar, Kunihiro just barely moves away in time to avoid its teeth, the creature snarls, getting ready to lunge again. Kunihiro made an uneasy grin, the creature then ran and went to slice at him but he jumped and swung his sword downward, cutting down it's arm. Roaring in pain, the wolf grabbed Kunihiro's leg and threw him into a tree, splintering it, and knocking out his sword out of his hand. Groaning and shakily getting up, Kunihiro looked up to see a claw about to slash at his face. Kunihiro shut his eyes and braced himself.

 **Bang!**

A gun shot rang through the air, and a roar of pain was heard, then silence. Kunihiro opened his eyes, looked up and saw a red hooded figure, holding a red gun (he thinks..) 'Mutsunokami would love to see that' Kunihiro thought humorously. It reminded him of one of the stories he heard Ichigo tell the Tantous about a girl in a red hood and a big bad wolf. He chuckled breathlessly, feeling as if the story had a twist to it.

"Hey, are you ok?" Asked the red hooded figure. Taking off her hood it revealed a pale, short black haired girl with red highlights, she looked rather young, but ironically, so did he. "Yes I am." He finally said, standing up using the cracked tree as leverage. "Oh that's good! I heard a roar and so I went ahead to check it out." Explained the girl.

"U-um, by the way," she continued,fidgeting with her weapon, "my name's Ruby. Ruby Rose." ' _She doesn't seem like the most social of people..'_ Kunihiro smiled and took his hand of the tree "my name is Horikawa Kunihiro" then bowed his head slightly "nice to meet you, Rose-San."


	2. Not a chapter but a question

**Question: Vol.1 or Vol 4?**

Hello, creator here!

I'm glad you guys, or whoever's reading enjoy this story! But I'm stumped on the next chapter regarding to which volume of RWBY should it be, Volume 1-3 with Team RWBY or Volume 4 with Team RNJR? If you guys have any suggestions, leave a comment and explain why you think so, I'll take all the suggestions in consideration.

Nyoom~CatPockyLady out!


	3. There you are!

**Hey readers! Another chapter, don't know if updates are going to be consistent but I'll try and see! Also this chapter has a lot of talking in it, sorry about that. '**

As Kunihiro bowed, Ruby smiled at his politeness, but in the back of her mind she wondered, _'Horikawa Kunihiro...? Where in Remnant did that name come from??'_ Nonetheless she smiled. That question would answered at a later time. " _HORIKAWA!!"_ shouted a high pitched voice, startling both teens, one Kunihiro knew well.

He turned around only to be faced-hugged by a golden fox, who was crying. "I'm so glad I've found you!" Sobbed the Fox. "It's good to see you, Konnosuke." Kunihiro said calmly, as he took the fox off his face and petted his fur to calm him down. Ruby then let out a high-pitched squeal, startling both the fox and sword warrior.

"Rose-San, please don't panic, I can explain-" began Kunihiro, panicking himself.

"ITS A CUTE GOLD FOX!!" Exclaimed Ruby, barely containing her excitement.

"-everything..." finished Kunihiro, albeit in confusion, exasperation and slight awe. Konnosuke seemed to be blushing a bit at the compliment and conflicted whether to speak or not. Ruby then zoomed up to both of them and picked up Konnosuke right out of Kunihiro's arms, spinning around as she questioned, (more like interrogated) him. "Is he your pet? What's his name? Wait a minute, he can talk right? Is that his semblance? He's so small~"

"What is a semblance??" Interrupts Kunihiro.

The red clad fighter then stopped spinning around, dropping Konnosuke (who jogged over to Kunihiro) and looked at Kunihiro like he was crazy. "A semblance is basically, um... basically..." _'Crap'_ thought Ruby, ' _I suck with things involving descriptions of things non-weapony. What was the description Jaune told me? Oh yea!'_ "Think of it as a natural forcefield, made of our souls. Almost everyone and thing has one." Answered Ruby, "shouldn't you know this? Aren't you a huntsman in training?" Inquired Ruby, tilting her head.

Both Konnosuke and Kunihiro looked at each other with uneasy expressions. "Something like that..." scratching the back of his head bashfully, "it's somewhat... Complicated." Ruby tilted her head in confusion. "... So you're _not_ a huntsman-in-training?" Asked Ruby.

Kunihiro was about it explain it more detail but Konnosuke pawed at Kunihiro's leg, indicating they needed to talk in private. "Um, hold that thought." Kunihiro quickly picked up Konnosuke and put some distance between them and Ruby so she couldn't hear them, but could see them. "Horikawa, we should leave." Whispered the fox. "We can't just up and leave her, it'd be more suspicious." Kunihiro countered quietly. "We'll have to make an excuse, plus we don't know this world, and we have to look for the others." Konnosuke pointed out. Kunihiro opened his mouth to retort but no words came out. "I see..." Kunihiro finally said after a moment's silence.

"RUBY!" Came a loud voice, startling the teens and fox. Kunihiro looked to where the voice was and saw a girl with curly long blonde hair, squeezing the life out of Ruby. "H-hi, Y-Yang... you're crushing me..." choked out Ruby. Kunihiro sweat dropped at the scene, reminding him of the Awataguchi brothers.

When Yang finally let go of Ruby, the rest of the team RWBY had arrived, though slightly winded, possibly from trying to keep up with the blonde bruiser. "Don't you know better than to leave your teammates behind?!" Scolded Weiss, a short, pale skinned girl with white hair and blue eyes. Ruby shrunk a bit at her scolding but then awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Weiss, I saw a Beowulf and went after it." The weak apology cause the white clad girl to huff and turn her head.

Then Ruby gasped. "Speaking of, I want you guys to meet someone! He fought off the Beowulf I was tracking." "Ooo~ found a boy already, Ruby?~" teased Yang, nudging her sister. Cheeks tinting pink "Yang, it's not like that!" Exclaimed Ruby, feeling like a little child again. "Alright, alright" putting her hands on her hips "So, where is this mystery boy?" asked Yang.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Ruby asked confused, turning around to the last place she saw Kunihiro. "he should be right-" but just as she turned, neither the boy nor his fox companion was to be found.

 **Whoo! This is a doozy! Again sorry about there being no action in this chapter, this is my first fanfic and crossover fic rolled in one so, bear with me a bit.**

 **Anywho, thank you guys for reading and I will see you next chapter!**

 **CatPockyLady, out!**

 **P. S. Any negative comments will be destroyed by Nora and pranked by Tsurumaru and Yang!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ruby and a Crane**

 ** _Hey there_** **readers! Back with another chapter, this'll have more action in it, but nothing too fancy.**

 **Without further ado, on with the story!**

"Konnosuke, can you tell me where and when we are?" Asked Kunihiro, following the fox, or more specifically the fox's nose. "I cannot, wherever or _whenever we are... I can't find any info." Answered Konnosuke, looking back at him. "Do you have anything on what happened when we were being sent home after a successful mission?"_ "No, what I remember is that the portal we went into was Master's _but wasn't_ at the same time... I just didn't notice until we were caught up in it. _" Konnosuke replied with a worried expression on his face. 'So even Konnosuke is stumped on what happened, but a portal with similar characteristics of Master? This is getting stranger by the second..."_

 _"Horikawa!_ Where are you?!" Shouted Ruby for what could've been the tenth time. "Ruby I understand this boy is interesting but this is taking it a whole 'nother level." Yang groaned out, stretching while she and the others followed. "Can you even verify that this... _boy,_ is even **real?** " Questioned an annoyed Weiss, who was more than ready go back to the dorms and study than look for an imaginary boy. "Wha-I'm not making this up! I know what I saw..." pouted Ruby as she continued to tread on. "That doesn't answer the question..." deadpanned Blake. Ruby pouted at her teammates little faith, but walked on nonetheless.

Right as Ruby took the first few steps, a loud inhuman roar was heard. Everyone looked at each other, and with determined looks, nodded and brung our their weapons. Quietly stalking up to where the roar was last heard, the girls look over the bushes, ready to strike at whatever it was...

"Hahaha! Oh, this is very surprising!" A unknown male voice shouted, jumping away narrowly from an Ursa's claw. He was wearing white and black clothes, which resembling that of a crane. He had white hair and pale skin, a grin that seemed to enjoy the Ursa, but what was surprising was his eyes. Golden and filled with excitement and glee of battle.

"Wh-what even _is_ this???" Sputtered Weiss, baffled how someone could be _laughing_ when fighting a _Grimm._ Yang chuckled a bit "I don't know, but this guy knows how to party." "Hey, doesn't He almost look like Weiss?" Asked Ruby. "HE DOES NOT!" yelled Weiss.

"Too slow! Too slow, too slow, too slow!" The man shouted again and again, dodging each and every attempt to slice and claw at its face. The Ursa roared again, and tried to cut at the man. He then unsheathed his sword and sliced at the Ursa's arms and stomach, but then got smacked by an unforeseen paw while slicing at it knocking in him back a few feet away from it. Readied her weapon, Ruby was just about to charge in but Blake stopped her. "Don't charge in, let's see what he can do"said Blake.

The man didn't lose the excited glint in his eye, or his perpetual grin. He just stood there as the Ursa closed in on him. Right before the Ursa got a chance to get to him, he suddenly unsheathed his sword, and in one powerful slice killed the Ursa with a bird-like swing.

After that, silence. No one made a sound, only the sound that was made was the man putting his sword back in its sheath. In a moments silence, the man spoke rather enthusiastically "Whooo~ that was fun! Too bad that wasn't much of a challenge." The man stretched his body, acting like that Ursa was a warm up.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" Shouted Ruby, startling the man and her team. "Ruby! Don't shout we're right here!" Scolded Weiss, the man then laughed joyously. "Didn't think I'd have an audience, a surprise indeed." Walking up to them, Weiss then pointed her weapon, myrtenaster at the man's throat, stopping him in his tracks staring his with caution. "Weiss, what are you doing?!" Questioned Yang, holding her friend's handle on the blade. "Who are you?" Interrupted Blake, not at all concerned as to why her friend pointed myrtenaster at the man. "My, my such a warm welcome. Though I could asked you girls the same thing." The man grinned, Weiss then pressed her weapon up against his throat more. Chuckling he then put his hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok, so much being mysterious" mumbled the man. "I'm Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Surprised to see me?"

As the scene played out, hidden in the trees a few feet away, from the group someone or some _thing_ was watching them. It was a monochromatic eagle, with two piercing purple eyes. Now on one hand, you wouldn't think much of something as simple as an eagle. However, the catch was it looked like it was... _decomposing,_ like it wasn't alive at all. It's feathers were worn and falling off, lost its sheen long ago, skeletonal spines appearing on its back. A peculiar thing, to say the least, but it was wearing a necklace, a necklace that looked far to pretty for it, though it looked like something one would use for scouting,learning, analyzing, _documenting._ From the necklace a feminine voice spoke, loud enough for the eagle to hear. " _I have what I need for now, return back." _At that order, the bird opened and flapped its wings and flew off, without a sound or trace.

Except for a couple of black feathers.

 **What's this? Did I create a plot for this? More likely than you think. Anyway, thanks for reading guys!**

 **I'll try updating every two weeks. Hope to see you guys soon! Bye~**

 **P.S. any negative comments will be destroyed by Nora and pranked by Tsurumaru and Yang!**


End file.
